


My Big Fat Greek Adventure

by BeaLove



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April is Pan, Athens, Black Irish April, Casey is Bi, Gen, Greece not Georgia, Latino Casey Jones, Maybe the Turtles will get a human form I don't know?, So the Turtles are Asexual, TMNT Constellations AU, first fic on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaLove/pseuds/BeaLove
Summary: Come read an adventure of a lifetime with your main characters April O'Neil and Casey Jones as they move from NYC to Athens, Greece and meet people out of this world!When given a chance of a lifetime do some fieldwork in Greece with all expenses paid, April drags her best friend Casey with her to Athens, Greece. One day when she decided, Casey grumbly follows, to explore some ancient ruins behind their dinky home they meet some alluring characters. However, all good things come at a price when a group of treasure hunters called the Fellows Observers Of Time (F.O.O.T), come and start blustering April's fellow archeologist, of course, she and Casey aren't going to be silent and let them step all over them. With the help of her special friends can April stop the F.O.O.T.





	1. Why Did I Agree?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassatello](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sassatello).
  * Inspired by [TMNT Constellation AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259217) by Sassatello. 



> Ok, so I have fallen in love with @sassatello TMNT Constellations AU. I love the setting, the struggles, everything about it. So, to show my appreciation to their wonderful art I am writing a little fanfic. SENPAI NOTICE ME!!!! ok sorry went a little crazy there. Let's get started, shall we?

_**Chapter 1** _

April O’Neil was never normal, in fact, what even is normal? Certainly, not her with dark caramel skin and orange curls that seem to not want to listen to her, the number of combs she has broken in no joke ask Casey. So, yeah normal has never been her, especially when she and trouble come together like white on rice. If it’s not her looking for it, it’s looking for her poor Casey has always been in the middle of it too. 

Guess that’s what happens when you can’t say no to your best friend. That’s one of the reasons he moved with her all the way to Greece, even now he wonders how she had talked him into moving. He once lived in an apartment in New York to now living in an old house in Athens, Greece near some ancient building back when Socrates was around.

It was a month ago when they were hanging out in April’s apartment watching Courage the Cowardly Dog. They were sitting on her old what used to be blue, but now patched up with the multiple color coach and wearing footie pajamas, she’s a turtle and he’s a tiger. She kicked Casey in the leg to get his attention.

“Ow, de hell Ape! Okay? What was dat fawh?” April looked at her long time Latino friend for a moment before asking him a question.

“What do you think about rooming with me?” She saw how Casey looked at her a bit startled she knew that may happen. After all, while they did talk about moving in with each other, cause living in New York is no walk in the park, but that was weeks ago,

“I mean sure it’s not like we haven’t thought about it befawh.” Rubbing the spot that April had hit.

Hearing that April gave a smile knowing that the east part has been completed. Taking one last deep breath, she stared straight at Casey’s eyes.

“So, does this mean you would be fine Room-mating with me in Greece?” April saw Casey tilt is head in question and then shrug his shoulders,

“Yuh mean Little Greece, or what? Sure, if yuh wanna live in Queens we can do dat.” She almost wanted to laugh, of course, Casey first thought would be some place in New York, what else would he think?

Shaking her head at her friend she decided to stop this pattern and tell it to him straight suddenly feeling tired of all of this “No, Casey not Little Greece. I’m talking about the Country Athens specifically.”

Casey’s once relax and nonchalant face went to a face of shock and disbelief very quickly. “Wait…wait what?! Do yuh know how far dat is, or what?”

“Yes, Casey it’s 4,930.10 miles between New York City and Athens, Greece.”

“Den yuh unnerstand how much money, time and wawhk would be put into somethin’ like dis! Okay? How are we gonna get de money fawh dis first off we’ve only just turned 22 years old?”

“Well, you see that’s the thing. As you know my Father is this world renown scientist. Well, let’s just say that since he knows I want to be an archeologist like my mom was he helped me get a job with being a field worker in Athens.”

Casey looks at her for a moment, his brows scrunch up in thought. “Ok, I get dat, but why are yuh askin’ me tuh come wit’?”

April blushed, she hated feeling weak, it was something that she couldn’t help but be irritated by. Weakness was something that those that thought were better than you could smell. Still, the only way to tackle one’s weakness was to confront it head on, right?

“I…I’m scared to go there by myself.” She laughs, but it sounded so pathetic and hollow in her ears.

“I know this must sound stupid to you, but going to a different country, not knowing the language as of yet, and just…just everything!” She couldn’t hold it in any more tears started to flow down her face. “What if I’m not good enough?! How will I face dad? Even worst how would I face mom?!” She felt one of Casey’s arms wrap around her, she looked up heavyhearted at Casey’s face.

He had a small smile and squeezed her closer. “Yuh know I always found it amazin’ how yuh would just ovuh tink stuff.”

“Hey!”

“Quiet Papi Casey is speakin’. Ape de one ting yuh should know by now is dat I’m always on your side. Right? Sure, we will have tuh not only pack, but try tuh learn a new language, but how hard can it be I mean I passed all levels of Spanish. Okay?” He gave a sleazy grin. All April could do but laugh at his comment.

“Of course, you passed your whole family is Porte Rican.” She said laughing between words.

Casey gave a shocked look with the hand not holding her dramatically on his heart as if what she said shocked him to the core. “I’ll have yuh know dat I’m de 2nd Generashun so while I could unnerstand it and speak some Spanish I wasn’t de best. Okay? De classes just helped me be able tuh speak it bettuh. So, what’s one mawh language tuh add into de mix, or what? Me and yuh, we got dis.”

April wiped her face with the sleeve of her footie pajamas and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug.

“Thanks, Casey…for everything.”


	2. Airplanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! *Waves* I know you guys have been waiting for a new chapter I’ll try to get a chapter out bi-weekly but no promises. I will also be using this story to improve my writing…so be prepared. That over with, sorry it’s so short I’ll try to make the next one longer.

“Ca…Cas…CASEY JONES!!! Casey jump from April shouting to grab his attention. 

”What is wrong wit’ yuh?!“ He said as he was regaining his composure with his hand on his heart. 

She could only look at her friend and roll her eyes at her melodramatic friend, wondering what could have gotten him so far in his head that he couldn’t hear her. She decided that it didn’t matter what did was today was the day where all her and Casey’s efforts came to fruitions, goodbye late nights studying Greek culture, history, and practicing the language, and hello to adventure. They had packed the last of their things that they needed on Thursday and we’re now about to board the plane today on Friday. 

Putting her hands on her hips, she gave Casey a stern look. ”Well if you weren’t so busy daydreaming you would have noticed that they have called our flight and we need to get going.“ 

”Shit! Okay? Den what are yuh doin standin’ dere come on.“ He grabbed April’s wrist and pulled her towards the terminal. 

”Hey…Hey, you don’t have to pull I made sure we sat near the door remember?“ 

”Well yeah but I wanna get de luggage near us. Hate de idea of havin’ tuh wait till everyone gets off just tuh get our damn luggage. Yuh got me so fahr?“ Casey finally lets her go once they got in line to start walking into the airplane. 

”True, that won’t be great since we have to land in Dublin, Ireland to catch our next flight to Athens.“

”Ugh, don’t remind me. Okay, I love yuh Apes but I swear if I have tuh sit around some rude ass kid, hell even an adult I’m not tawhkin’ tuh yuh anymawh.“ I patted his face as he started pouting just thinking about the situation.

”Don’t worry, I told you that my dad made sure that our seats are near the front of economic.“ saying this while she gave the man scanning tickets hers and rolling her luggage through the walkway towards the airplane. 

Casey was right behind her still whining about shitty people, she just ignored him knowing that once he put his music on he would fall asleep. April loved the guy she really did, but that Latino was about to get it if he didn’t stop the whining. "…not tuh menshun dat dere is always dat person dat…" 

"Casey, I love you, but boy if you don’t stop the complaining Imma punch you in the throat. So, please sit down and just take in the experience.” Casey walked through the middle of the seats looking to the right in order to find their section and numbers when he found their seats he put their luggage above them and sat down near the window and looked at her with a look of an apologetic puppy dog. “

“Sawhry, and you’re right, I guess dos is a pretty amazin’ oppawhtunity.” He mumbled in embarrassment of realising he had been acting like a child.

April hated when he made that face, it made her feel identical as those people who kicked a puppy, an overgrown puppy in Casey’s case at that. She could only sigh, sit down next to Casey, and lay her head on his shoulder. 

“Weren’t you the one that said we got this?”

“Yeah and I’m right.” Casey wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“Get some sleep I’ll wake yuh up when we get tuh Ireland. Okay?”

“Dude, I’m fine I don’t nee…” 

The flight attendants started to go through the procedures in case of an emergency. Casey looked like he wanted to say something just kept his mouth shut as they were putting their seat belt on. Once the plan was up in the air and everyone was allowed to take their seatbelt off, he turned back to April and continued to speak.

“Don’t tink I don’t see how exhausted yuh are besides, I’m gonna sleep fawh a bit so don’t wawhry so much if we are still asleep when we land de flight attendants will wake us up.” 

Not making any more arguments April just sighed and nodded deciding to just close her eyes since she highly doubted she would be able to rest. She understood why Casey did this she hasn’t slept more than twelve hours this week. She just couldn’t sleep it was like the moment she tried to lay her head down, she would be wide awake thinking of all the things that needed to be done. Then a couple of hours before their taxi came for her she had to check that she had everything straight. Of course, she did, but she just couldn’t let it go, this was a big change for and it was vital to make sure that when she left she had everything that mattered. It was only when Casey called her like he already knew how crazy, she was acting that she calmed down…just a little, though. Coming back to present-time her head laying on her best friend’s shoulder still and the back-noise of people chattering, she closed her eyes and slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys believe me when I say that I had this chapter just sitting on my computer cause I forgot about it? Yeah, college is beating my butt as is fundraising to study Abroad. Writing this and drawing is all I can do to relax these days. Well thank you for reading any tips and constructive criticism is appreciated!


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone so I forgot to make a schedule sorry about that cause I guess this is late. Now to bad news, my grandmother died so the next chapter will be a bit late going off to her funeral on Wednesday. She was a wonderful woman and I miss her. I do have a question for you guys I already have an idea on how April and Casey will meet our hyperactive orange friend but have no clear idea for the rest of the turtles do you have any ideas?
> 
> Other than that enjoy the 3rd chapter!!!

“Whelp, we’re finally here. Our new home sweet home”

April stretched out when Casey and she finally got out of their medium sized silver rental car. April was glad she decided on this nice size car that could fit a family of five. It had just enough room that she and Casey could stretch and not hit or get on each other. Having heated black leather seats had been just a bonus if you ask her.

Casey could only grunt as he was taking the luggage out of the trunk. Slamming said trunk when he had finished taking out all the luggage that they had taken with them on the flight.

Having been putting everything down beside the car, Casey could only look at April with his hair in every direction, giving his friend a look of total annoyance and exhaustion.

 “Apes do you know what, we just went through in only a few hours?”

The look that was once just annoyance and exhaustion turned into one of full blown anger. She could already tell that Casey was ready to blow, she was quite surprised that he had held it in this long.

 “Not only did we almost miss our flight from Dublin to here because you just had to try Dublin’s fish and chips to not only get sick from it which of course it would, you’re eating something from an airport,

 But I had to run to just find you some ginger ale and not just any old ginger ale it had to be a certain brand. That, of course, wouldn’t be here it’s the British Isles not the U.S. of effing A.

Then you had me half carry you and our bags through the airport looking for our correct Gate that comes to find out was all the way in the back of the airport, do you know how hard it was to run just barely making it and trying to hurry and give that woman our tickets and not drop you or our stuff.  Don’t even get me started on the airport worker that wouldn’t even let us use the transportation cart.

DON’T even get me started with coming here and looking for our lost luggage and then having to drive in the WRONG EFFING SIDE OF THE ROAD!” 

He was breathing raggedly after his long-winded rant. In some ways, it was funny how that could all happen from just trying to get to Athens, but it’s not like it could get any worse.

April knew that she had put a huge chunk of stress on to her best friend and she did feel a tad bit…ok. Ok really bad for her best friend.

Putting her hand on Casey’s shoulder, she looked straight at his eyes.

“Hey. Hey look I know that this wasn’t perfect, but look around.”

She took her left hand off his shoulder and flung it in front of them in a grand gesture at their not so great really, it’s a rundown small home. It was a white old 2 story house with a basement, the white paint was peeling off and it looked like not even the deck could carry April’s weight much less Casey’s. Some of the windows were boarded up and the roofing that was once long ago black was turning into gray with holes. It was beyond saving, but the one thing April loved then archeology was a challenge and Oh Boy was this house a challenge. If the outside was this rough, then it didn’t look too good for the inside.  One of the boards that were covering the windows looked as if it was barely clinging on crashed down onto the ground, breaking into smithereens after the two of them having a stare down the house for some time.

 Casey looked at her unamused as he goes to pick back up the luggage.

 “So, it’s not perfect like we may have had thought but hey it’s kind of like your Grandma’s Farmhouse, right?”

She said, pushing Casey towards the door of their…new…home.

 “Just needs a little bit of loving.”

She says it confidently while almost as if on purpose when Casey walked onto the front deck he fell in.

“GODDAMMIT”

A bit shaken but still trying to be upbeat April looked down at the hole with Casey on his back and gave him a big Ol' grin with all her teeth showing.

 “See…just a bit of work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these have been beta read (I guess that's what it's called) sorry about that don't have anyone to do that for me.
> 
> Also with Casey's parts, I got tired of the Brooklyn accent thing and you guys have an idea of what he sounds also I didn't remember to do it till now. Maybe one day I'll fix it.


	4. Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late and you had to wait 4 months for this.
> 
> I don't have beta so sorry for any mistakes

Once Casey was finally able to get himself out of the whole the two New Yorkers went into the home.

“I still can’t believe that happened. I mean what the hell, why was a wooden patio even added onto the house?” Casey said while he was trying to brush himself off as he walks through the door. He hadn’t noticed that April had stopped moving till he bumped into her.

They both grunted as they collided into each other. Casey grabbed April’s elbow before her face got acquainted with the floor.

“Sorry about that.” He said, but the apology went unheard by his dark-skinned best friend.

Looking around April was glad to see that at least the inside was better than the outside. The white walls were a bit dirty, but nothing some good dusting couldn’t fix. The stairs that were in front of her on the left side looked sturdy and looked to be in great shape. She walked up to the stairs just to see if her assessment was correct. She put her right foot on the stairs and added some weight to find out that yes it was sturdy. Gasping with excitement she twirled around to look at her friend a big million megawatt smile on her face.

            “See what did I tell you? This place is amazing. I mean, yes it needs some fixing in the front and the inside needs a whole lot of cleaning before we furnish the place, but I really can see us living here.” With that said she ran off into see the rest of the home to see what the two floored Greek home had to offer.

Casey could only shake his head and go back outside to get their things. He just knew that it was going to be a long couple of days.

 

* * *

 

 A long couple of days was actually a week and a half spent by the two to fix up the house. They had to sleep in sleeping bags for that time since it seems that there weren’t even mattresses in the home. Let’s not even talk about the fast food they had to eat because they didn’t have any appliances in the house either. April did have to say though the kitchen was medium sizes and only one to the right of the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. It took some time for all the furnishing to be finished, Casey is mostly saying where to put it and April is moving it around, but together, it was done.

The home had a good mix of the both of them and they were both really pleased with how they had done the place. The two even made it their little project together to fix the porch outside. The only thing that they haven’t touched was the basement, but of course, that just because the two couldn’t really decide on what to do with it yet so it’s just a storage place at the moment.

April was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when she had gotten a call. When she picked up her phone, she looked and saw that the number was her father and hurriedly phoned in.

“Hey, Dad! What’s up?”

“Hello, my dear. Everything is fine over here. I was actually calling to see how you were doing. You never did give me that call so I could only come to the conclusion that you found something that peaked your interest.”

April felt bad that she forgot to call her father, but there was nothing that could be done about it the house had her project and once she starts she kind of forgets to stop.

“Oops, Sorry about that Dad. The house that we got needed a lot of work I guess calling you kind of slipped my mind.”

The deep chuckle that was her father sent her remembering of pleasant memories of her childhood, from his big round glasses that enlarged his blue-green eyes that liked to slowly fall off his face, to his very Irish white skin that couldn’t handle the sun at all. She didn’t realize till then just how far away she was from her father, sadness sinking in a bit, and the only time she will see him is on skype or when one of them flies to see each other again.

“I missed you baby girl. but it’s nice to see you are finally settling. Are you excited for next week?”

Pushing the last remaining sadness away April started to jump on the balls of her feet.

“Oh, I’m so excited! Not only is there old ruins behind the house about two to three miles away. but I heard that the expedition will also be around that area a little farther from it. Of course, the Dr. Xenia Castellanou, as you know will be there too.”

Kirby O’Neil could see his daughter’s excited from his office on the other side of the world. He was so proud of April when she had first gotten this internship. He had always worried for her since his wife had died. The pain of becoming a widower. but also, a single father was almost too much for him at the beginning.

 It was only after 2 weeks of him drowning his sorrow in the bottle that the then six years old April, with her two crooked braids that she tried to do herself, wearing a Batman t-shirt with yellow and pink leggings with a tutu on, tried her darn best to clean the apartment and had accidentally pushed over one of the many empty bottles over. It broke his heart and his drunkenness to see his daughter who is almost identical do his deceased wife. Her big greenish blue eyes looking at him heartbroken as well and ready to spill the tears that were fighting so hard not to fall.

It was at that moment he promised both her and his wife that he would be a better father to their child. Coming back from that memory, he was glad to know that his friend Dr.Castellanou would be there for his daughter and her best friend. Which now that he thinks about.

“April, as you may already know are you sure you don’t want to maybe live in the dorms with the others?”

April could only shake her head fully prepared for this.

“Dad I know you don’t like that idea of me living with a guy, but I’ve known Casey forever and I feel safer around him them some strangers. Don’t worry besides I wouldn’t be surprised if Casey finds himself a nice Greek boy or girl and flies off into the sunset with them.”

“Fine, fine, but you better make sure you don’t get into any trouble both of you.”

“Don’t worry Dad, what could possibly happen here?” Looking at the time April saw that she was on the phone for quite some time and she still needed to make sure of things before her internship started.

“Shoot sorry dad got to go, love you!! Talk to you later.” After saying pleasantries, they hung up.

After speaking with April her father saw that he had a new email. The title for it said F.O.O.T. It was only when he opened the email and read the contents. As he was reading he remembered April talking about ‘What could possibly happen here?” his heart grew heavier the more he read and the more his glasses slide down his nose. Sighing loudly he took his big round glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Jazmyne please look over our child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm now a graduate at least with my High School and Community college. I will be leaving for Ireland with my Best Freind to study abroad this summer but I will try to write during that time. Also, we are now starting to get into the more juicy stuff lets hope for the best!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was hoping that this would just be one part but I mostly will just make multiple parts of this. Another thing I found a translator that will turn my writing into written New Yorker dialect, I’m not going to lie I love it and hate it at the same time. You may have noticed but his accent was kind of cringe for me when looking at it but I also wanted to be authentic. Ugh, writing dialect is hard if you never lived in the area your trying to write. It also doesn’t help that I tried my best to write it to where it’s kind of like how  @sassatello did their art but my own interpretations and all that stuff somehow leaked into the story. I thought I had locked them in the basement better get a new lock just in case. Anywho hope everyone like my first fanfic I’ll do my best to update soon.


End file.
